Brave New World
by LilyFlare
Summary: Yuuri learns to take some of his own advice on loving your fellow man. YuuRam OneShot Written: May 2007


A/N: Wow, I can't believe I almost forgot about this. This was my first fic ever. EVER. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. I was rather proud of it. ^^

* * *

  
Wolfram decided he had had enough. He got up from his fiancé's bed and made his way over to the balcony. Just then Yuuri entered the bedroom. He sighed as he saw Wolfram in his room yet again.

"So I guess this means you're sleeping in here again?" asked Yuuri.

Wolfram stood staring out off the balcony.

"I can't stand it anymore..." he trailed off, "I can't stand this pain."

Wolfram crawled up on top of the railing that was surrounding the balcony.

Shocked, Yuuri cried out, "Wolfram!! What are you doing?!"

"I can't be in this pain anymore Yuuri..." he said quietly as tears streamed down his face.

"Wolfram...I...I know how you feel about me, but...I just can't return the feeling..." Yuuri almost whispered.

"Why? Am I that repulsive to you?!" Wolfram cried.

"What?! No! That's not it," yelled Yuuri, "It's just...well, it's not normal. It's not traditional or right."

Yuuri slumped into a sitting position on the floor and let out a nervous sigh.

Wolfram stayed standing on the railing for a while not saying anything. Finally he crawled back down onto the balcony. He walked slowly over to Yuuri, not looking him in the face. He stopped beside Yuuri, but stared straight at the bedroom door.

"You're no Maou," Wolfram growled.

"What?" Yuuri looked up at Wolfram, but Wolfram continued to stare angrily at the door in front of him.

"You're not fit to rule this country. You say you want everyone to be friendly and love one another. You want everyone to change the ideals they've had for years and to get along. You want mazokus and humans to live in peace and love, but yet you, yourself, are unwilling to change. You hold tight to all the beliefs you were taught as a child and remain a hypocrite. There's no way you can do what you say for this country, when you can't even do it for yourself."

Wolfram stood there for a minute waiting for a reply, but when none came, he walked to the door and opened it. He stopped for a moment on the threshold.

"I will not have someone as naïve as you be my fiancé. I withdrawal my acceptance, despite what that means for my honor."

Wolfram walked out of the room and let the door slowly close behind him. Yuuri sat befuddled on the ground. Wolfram was no longer his fiancé. No longer his blonde shadow. He should be elated and relieved. Then why was it, he felt so guilty and alone?

* * *

  
Yuuri awoke the next morning and looked over to his left. No Wolfram. He stared at the ceiling and thought.

"Wolfram was right. I am a hypocrite. I tell everyone to be friends. I tell everyone it's ok for humans to love mazokus and vice versa. I wonder...I wonder how many humans have lost out on true love simply because their true love was a mazoku. Wolfram was right...I have to change if I'm ever to be a great leader."

Yuuri crawled out of bed and quickly dressed. He stepped out into the hallway and looked to his left. Nothing but rows of doors. He looked to his right and spotted Conrad.

"Conrad!" he yelled while running down the hallway.

Conrad spun around quickly, wondering what the matter was.

"Your majesty! What is it?!" Conrad asked worriedly.

"I told you not to call me that. Anyway, have you seen Wolfram? I need to talk to him."

Conrad stared for a moment in confusion. Had Yuuri really just asked where Wolfram was, rather than trying to hide from him? But he must have a reason, so Conrad answered him.

"He's in the main courtyard with Greta, I believe."

"Thanks Conrad!" Yuuri yelled, as he took off back down the hall.

Conrad, still a little bewildered, watched as the young king ran off. Finally he snapped back to his senses, and headed back to his errands.

As Yuuri entered into the courtyard, he could see Wolfram and Greta sitting on the edge of the fountain, reading a book together. He slowly approached them. Greta caught sight of Yuuri out of the corner of her eye and ran over to greet him.

"Yuuri! Good morning!" she hugged her adopted father.

"Heh. Good morning Greta. Are you having fun?"

"Mm-hmm!" she smiled widely, "Wolfram's reading me one of Anissina's books!"

"I see..." Yuuri rubbed the back of his head and grinned. Those weren't the best books for children. "Um Greta, could you maybe go help out Anissina for a while, while I talk with Wolfram?"

"Ohhh...but I'm having such fun!"

"I understand. It will just be for a moment, then you two can go back to reading. I promise."

"Well, if you promise, then ok. I'll be back!" she yelled as she ran off into the castle.

Yuuri took a deep breathe and made his way over to Wolfram.

"Those aren't the best children's books, heh..." he said nervously to Wolfram.

Wolfram continued to stare down at the book's pages and never looked up.

"Is there something you need?...Your majesty?"

The words stung Yuuri deeply. Wolfram had never addressed him in that way. He had always just called him Yuuri.

"Wolfram...I'm sorry...I thought about what you said all night. And you're right."

Wolfram still didn't look up.

Yuuri sighed, "You are right about me being a hypocrite. How can I ask my people to accept humans when I can't even accept you? I know I hurt you Wolfram, and I'm sorry. That's why I want to try and make it up to you. I want to see if it's possible for me to return your feelings, rather than just telling myself it's an impossibility."

Wolfram slowly looked up from the book, tears trickling down his face.

"Is this out of pity?" he asked bluntly.

"No," replied Yuuri softly, "Wolfram, I've always respected you. I've respected your opinions, and your strength, but I'm just now realizing, I've never respected your feelings. Sure I knew how you felt, and I accepted it, but I blatantly turned you away, time and time again, without any regard to how it made you feel. I'm so sorry. As your king...as your friend, I want to fix this."

"So just how do you fix this?" Wolfram said, looking once again at the book.

Yuuri stepped closer and lifted Wolfram's face up gently. He looked into those beautiful green, yet defeated, eyes.

"I want to ask you on a date."

Wolfram quietly gasped as his eyes widened.

"A date?"

"Yes. I want to spend time with just you, and get to know really who you are."

Wolfram fought hard to hold back the tears that were cascading down his cheeks. Finally he composed himself and stood to face Yuuri. He closed his eyes and threw his nose into the air.

"Fine. I accept your invitation." Wolfram started back into the castle then stopped, "but it better be the best date of my life! You wimp!"

Yuuri just stood smirking as he watched Wolfram head back into the castle. There was no going back now. He would have to leave all his internal beliefs behind and see where the road would take him.

* * *

  
The maids had just finished setting the table as Wolfram entered the dining room. He saw Yuuri sitting at the table, as maids scurried off like frightened bugs.

"Conrad told me you wanted to see me in here," Wolfram said.

"Yep. This is the first part of our date!" Yuuri grinned at Wolfram. "Come sit down." Yuuri jumped up and pulled out a chair for Wolfram.

Wolfram walked over and sat down as Yuuri pushed his chair into the table.

"Doesn't this look great?! Let's start before it gets cold."

Yuuri and Wolfram both began to serve themselves. Then Wolfram looked over at Yuuri.

"Why is this the first part of our date?" asked Wolfram.

"Hmm?" Yuuri swallowed the mashed potatoes that he had in his mouth. "Because, I said I wanted to get to know you."

"So how does sitting around eating let you know more about me?"

"Because we're talking." Yuuri grinned and chuckled a little. "But don't worry, this is only the first half of our date."

"So what's the second half?" asked Wolfram curiously.

"Heh, you'll see! But for now, let's eat!"

Wolfram sighed and continued with his meal. The food really was good.

After they had finished eating they both got up from the table.

"Well, shall we continue onto the second half of our date?"

"Um, what are we gonna do now?" asked Wolfram.

"Follow me." said Yuuri.

Wolfram followed Yuuri out of the dining room and into the largest garden in the castle.

"Here we are." Yuuri chirped.

"This is just one of the gardens..." Wolfram said confused.

"Yep. But look around. Isn't it beautiful under this moonlight and these twinkling stars?"

Wolfram looked up at the stars in the sky, and around at all the flowers bathed in the moon's glow.

"I guess it is pretty nice." he said quietly.

"I thought taking a walk in this beautiful garden would be a great opportunity to talk privately."

"Ok." Wolfram said shyly.

They walked side by side down the sidewalk strewn with flowers. It really was such a nice night. Suddenly Wolfram stopped. After a few steps, Yuuri noticed and turned around to face Wolfram. Wolfram was starring at the ground, as starlight reflected off of tears rolling down his face.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked confused.

"I didn't choose it... It hurts. It hurts so much. To love someone, and not have that love returned. To want to be near them every moment, but constantly being pushed away. I didn't choose to love you. I despised you from the beginning. There was no way I was going to follow under the rule of a half breed mutt! Then...then you slapped me, and that only made it worse! It was so humiliating! I was mortified! Ashamed! But having no choice but to follow you, being a royal soldier, I went everywhere with you. Then something happened. I saw with my own eyes that, despite you being a half breed, you were trying to change things for the better. You fought with all your strength to unite our world. Not just by sending out soldiers, but by going out and doing it with your own two hands. And as unbelievable as it seems, I began to respect you. I began to respect this man who was between worlds. Then I began to think that maybe it was fate you had proposed. That perhaps you weren't so bad after all. That perhaps I needed to protect you. Then I began to fall in love. I could think of nothing but you. I didn't want anyone else to have you! I wanted you all to myself, and I would do anything to keep you with me! But...but despite everything I tried, you would not return my feelings! I was fighting a battle I couldn't win! So finally, I decided I would surrender. I would give it up; I would succumb to the pain, and I would let you win. I would die in agony, never knowing your love. Then fate, that filthy little bitch, she stepped in once more, to torture me even further. She stepped in and made you save me from myself, only to have you drag me along on this shame of a date! To twist the knife in my heart a little more, and drain any ounce of hope I had left. She would have me suffer just a little more for her own sick pleasure! I didn't choose this! I didn't choose this! I didn't choose!" Wolfram fell to his knees sobbing, repeating over and over that he didn't choose to love Yuuri.

Yuuri in shock and total disbelief ran over to Wolfram at once. He got down on the ground in front of him and wrapped his arms tightly around the distraught boy.

"Wolfram. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I never meant this pain! I am truly sorry!"

Yuuri too began to cry. How could he have hurt someone, who had so much love for him, this much? Was he a monster? He was so ashamed. He took Wolfram's head in both his hands and lifted the sobbing boy's face up to meet his.

"Wolfram...I..." Yuuri had no words to say, then acting on instinct, caught up in the drama of the moment, he thrust a hard passionate kiss onto Wolfram's lips.

Wolfram sobbed harder while still embraced in the kiss. Was this more of fate's evil devices? Was this just to get his hopes up? But...it didn't feel that way. It felt...real. It felt passionate. It felt like...like, love. The two boys didn't hold back and kissed each other passionately as though they were long lost lovers, reuniting after years of being apart. After several moments, Yuuri finally broke the kiss off. He looked deeply into Wolfram's eyes. He wiped the tears from the soft, beautiful face before him, and sighed.

"Wolfram, I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. I never wanted anyone to hurt. I was so busy trying to fix this country's problems that I let you go on suffering. I won't let it happen any longer. You come first. I will never let you be in such pain again. Especially not at my hands. I am truly sorry."

Yuuri leaned in and hugged Wolfram tightly to him. Wolfram laid his head on Yuuri's shoulder. No this was not fate's doing. Yuuri had broken free of being fate's pawn, and was truly embracing Wolfram with all his strength. After several more moments passed, Yuuri eventually loosened his grip on Wolfram and stood up. He looked down at Wolfram with smiling eyes and offered him a hand. Wolfram took the hand and stood up from the cold ground.

"Never again will I hurt you Wolfram. I swear." Yuuri said genuinely.

"I...I didn't choose to love you, Yuuri..."

Yuuri looked at Wolfram with sad eyes.

"I didn't choose it...but...I wouldn't change it."

A smile crept across Yuuri's face. He took Wolfram's hand in his, as they made their way back into the castle.

"Sorry the date turned out like this." Yuuri apologized.

"Geez, always such a wimp!" Wolfram yelled. "This was a wonderful first date, and you know it. And I will expect nothing less of the next one!"

Yuuri merely grinned as they walked through the castle doorway. He wasn't sure that he would ever be in love with Wolfram, but that wasn't going to stop him from finding out.


End file.
